Aya and Kalona
by cheerlove
Summary: Kalona meets Aya for the first time, and there's no taming his lust. *oneshot*


They used, water ,fire, air and earth to fashion the young maiden. Each of the Ghigua women had a quality to them which they valued the most and thought of us beautiful. They formed her the way the thought the tyrant Kalona would like her. They gave her voluptuous proportions, big breasts and a big behind the way, they knew he wouldn't be able to resist. They also wid her labia, so she wouldn't feel pain, if she should get into his hands. He wasn't merciful, he abused the women to his pleasure, no matter how badly it hurt, he didn't stop until he was done. The women of the tribe had had enough, while the immortal tyrant enslaved their men to work, he took the women and their daughters for his pleasure. He let them starve, they were dying out with no water and no crops. The ghigua women decided, to use the piece of magic they had left, to fashion a woman, just for the immortal, he would have to marry her, if he truly wanted to be hers. He'd be so captured by her, he'd never be able to even look at another woman ever again. They gave her lovely characters, a lovely, gentle and feminine voice, long dark wavy her, full lips, big brown eyes, a fine nose and ears. While her breasts were very big, her stomach was thin and flat, then her hips were big again, which went down to strong thighs and beautiful lean legs. When the women looked at the maiden they had fashioned, it brought shame into their eyes, that was how much, they were touched by that beautiful maiden. They each spoke their blessings and together spilled the magic on her and they watched how she came to life. ,You shall be called A-ya. It means of Earth. Your sole purpose on this earth is to please the immortal and capture his heart, so he might never lay a hand on anyone on this earth ever again. You'll be his, if he marries you.' The oldest one said to Aya, as the other women brought a gown they had fashioned for her. ,Now go to the castle. Go find Kalona.' They sent Aya to the castle. She bent to her mothers one more time before she made her way to the castle. There were other girls at the castle, they were lined up, so he could choose, which one he wanted to spend the night with. Some were there, in order to earn some money for their families. A guard placed Aya who was cloaked in dark robes at the end of the line, and pretty soon the immortal being Kalona roamed into the room. He was tall, and broad, a whole head and neck tall than each girl, and twice their sized. He towered over everyone, with his large black wings making him seem more magnificent. He was half-naked with only dark trousers on. He had the perfect male body. Outstanding pecs, strong arms, he seemed like a solid rock hard statue, with dark hair and a beautiful set of lips. He looked at each girl, groping here, fondling there, he wasn't even ashamed doing so, or looking at their chests. He walked straight past all flat-chested girls, but still took his time to analyze each and every girl. He skipped the flat-chested girl next to Aya and focused on her. He wondered why there was a girl fully covered in robes standing in front of him he couldn't even see her face. ,What do we have here?' He yanked the robe off her without a single thought and then for a second he froze. The gown she was wearing didn't fully cover her chest, her breasts were almost jumping out, she had more breasts than six girls together could produce. His eyes were glued to her chest, but then he noticed her thin waistline and her broad pelvis. He would fit perfectly into her. He licked his lips eager to fondle her chest but he was electrocuted so hard, it almost knocked him off his feet, but he lifted into the air. ,What is this?' He asked furiously. ,If you want me, you have to marry me, there's a curse on me. You can't touch me before you marry me.' She explained in a lovely angelic voice. ,What?' He asked angrily and he wanted to touch her again and was electrocuted again. ,Who did this?' He asks angered but she didn't answer. She smiled at him and her pretty face softened his attitude a little. He wanted her in his bed, and he wanted to be inside her. Marriage? It had no value for him, if he wanted to kill or toss this girl aside by tomorrow morning, he would do so. ,Go get the priest!' He yelled to one of the guards. ,The rest of you, get out!' He demanded from the other girls. The priest came quickly and Kalona demanded for him to fast forward the window. In three statements and one question, he was married to the girl. Her name was Aya. She had barely said her I do, when Kalona grabbed her and hurried into his room with her. He tossed her unto the bed, reached forward and tore her gown apart, and pure beauty spilled out. Her breasts were bigger than he thought, so was her ass, but she seemed slim. ,Wonderful...' He whispered to himself. ,Come take me, my love.' She said in that angelic voice and spread her arms. Kalona was surprised for a second, never had a girl invited him to willing come and take it. She was different, she didn't even look upset or terrified like all the other girls. This one seemed...happy and willing. He took his trousers off, not bothering with underpants. His large manhood came into view which was the size of the girl's thigh, surrounded by a thick bush. He didn't hug her, like she wanted to. ,Spread your legs.' He commanded and the girl did and Kalona was almost moved to tears, he had never seen such beauty, such preciousness, between a girl's legs, it was perfectly formed, and not as small as the ones he'd seen. He spread her legs even wider to take a proper look at it. ,Wow...' He was breathless. He started caressing it with a finger and watched her sweet little pussy twitch. It looked so pure and innocent. Even more alluring. He started massaging it, first slowly than faster and she had a sweet light juice spilling out of her perfect flower. Kalona glued his lips to it and his taste buds exploded, it was like nothing he had ever tasted before. He started sucking harder, wanting more and more from that girl. He could drink her forever, but there were other parts of his body, which wanted to have a taste of her body as well. His cock was already throbbing out of excitement. He spread her legs even wider, and forced his cock into her and she gave a heavy moan, she took more than the tip inside, which most of the other women had barely been able to take in. ,Marvelous.' Kalona whispered to himself again. He started pounding into her, listening to the moist noise their bodies were making, it was music to his ears, with his tennis balls sized balls slapping onto her body. His hands were firmly fondling her huge breasts while he watched how it went in and out. He picked up the pace, since this one wasn't crying, writhing or screaming like the other ones, this one seemed to be enjoying it, with her whole body bouncing before him. He pushed her even deeper onto his cock as he put his face between her breasts, enjoying the warmth they produced. He sucked and tugged on her nipples, which aroused, hard, and standing straight. She was such a gorgeous sight, Kalona couldn't look away, from that angelic face, which smiled at his touch. He came over and over again inside her, he couldn't and wouldn't stop, this felt way too good. He pounded harder and faster until the whole bed was vibrating and moving. He wasn't exhausted and the girl was already moist everywhere, but he would stop when he felt like it, and she didn't complain, she just fell asleep after hours. Kalona stayed inside her for the night and just stared at that beautiful sleeping face.

He woke up with her cuddled against his chest. He couldn't believe it. This girl did everything differently than the other girls. He was still inside her, she had gotten really tight and hot, Kalona just loved it. His eyes wandered down her body again, those boobs really blocked everything. He groped them once again, pinching and twisting the nipples and she just slept through it. Since he was already inside her, he thought he might as well start the game. He got on top of her and started thumping. He managed to get some more of him into her, since she was slippery because he'd stayed in her all night. She moaned gently, her eyes still closed as her boobs bounced up and down synchronous to Kalona's eyes. He went harder, he loved the sensation of her pussy tightening up and keeping him inside, like it wanted to swallow him. She moaned again as he came inside her with a minimum of two litres and her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him. ,My love...' She moaned and opened her arms, and Kalona embraced her. He longed for her soft warm touch against his cool skin. He almost had reason to believe she liked him. She kissed his cheek then his lips as he rocked her body, she looked at him and smiled which made him even more eager to please her. The bed was crushing under their weight, but he couldn't care less as he just watched how her perfect dark red lips formed into an O. He pulled out of her, sat up right and guided her mouth to his erect dick. Like a little girl sucking a lollipop, she put her soft lips around him. She took a little more than the tip in and Kalona tried to push in further, but for some reason, he didn't want to put her in distress. He let her take as much as she could and just held her head softly. She looked beautiful, with her head on his lap, and Kalona wanted to taste her again. He swung her around so her humongous was in his face, he gave it a loud smack and watched it wobble, as he placed his face between her ass cheeks, sniffing and licking her anus, like an animal, his tongue wandered back and forth to her pussy and her anus, and he sucked in everything he could get. He felt like penetrating her again, so he let her sit on him, with her back towards him, and his hands came around her breasts, grabbing them so firmly, like he never wanted to let them go again. He never wanted to let her go again. Kalona could have gone on for ages but he heard her stomach growl. Perhaps she should eat something, so she was strong enough, to please him again. He let her go and called some maids to find her a fitting gown and give her some food.

Kalona had her by his side when she was eating breakfast. He fingered her while she ate, and he tasted her juices like it was his morning tea. She ate and moaned and got on Kalona's lap, sharing her bread with him, while his fingers worked her. Kalona was fascinated by her. His Aya. She kissed him, while he planted a finger in her anus. He wanted her again, it was incredible how attracted he felt towards her. In the evening, he let her bathe him. He sat in the tub naked, and she wrung out a sponge water dripping from her sensual body, which made Kalona want grab her again. But he decided to be patient and just use his eyes on her, but he stroked himself, watching her wash herself. She bent and toyed with him, which just aroused him more, and she giggled. ,Come wash me.' Kalona demanded and she walked towards him. Her hands watched his chest and his back and she used her breasts to clean his face and his dick, and she used her mouth as well. She was more than just a tease. Kalona couldn't take it any longer, he grabbed her and planted her on his cock, as his mouth engulfed half of her right boob. He bounced her up and down on him as her lovely face crumbled in pleasure. Kalona rocked her hard, til she couldn't control her limbs and she was at his mercy, and later on he continued the same thing in bed with her.

On the following day, while his head was between her legs, there was a knock on the door. The guards were telling him , the people were rioting and attacking the castle. An angered Kalona just wanted to burn the whole town down. ,My love, why don't you just give the people what they want. Some water and food, you could make the Raven Mockers help them to grow new food, then they could live in peace, just like us. Then you could spend more time making love to me.' She said in her honey like voice. He didn't know whether she was tricking him or not, but she guided his hands to her boobs, while her hands found their way into his trousers. ,Fine, go ahead.' He yelled at the guards, the only thing that mattered, was that he was one with his Aya.

Since Aya had Kalona's never ending attention, the town could grow and become what it used to be, with happy and healthy people. It was exactly after a year when Aya was created, did she dissolve at a full moon night, when Kalona was within her. He was trapped in the earth that she became, as his cries and sorrows echoed from the earth. The Ghigua women had tricked him. He would exact his revenge, he would be patient and wait for the right time, but he would be reunited with his Aya...


End file.
